


Mr. Cat and Mr. Dog

by PeachyFoxStar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, going back to my fluff agenda, panwink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyFoxStar/pseuds/PeachyFoxStar
Summary: Minhyun finds this pink haired man across him pretty but he doesn't voice it out and for once, he's glad he followed his stupid mind.





	Mr. Cat and Mr. Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to my fluff business guys. You must be tired by my presence in N/N tag by now lol  
> I'm sad to say this but I don't think I'll leave anytime soon.  
> Anyways, I have a [NielNyeon SocMed AU](https://twitter.com/peachyfoxstar/status/1049470471379419136) in twit so if you want to check it out, here!  
> Edited (10/10/18)  
> I deactivated my account for school lol I'll be back next week with new N/N fics so yeah. Cheers!!

There’s a local shop near the University that Minhyun’s fond of visiting. It’s his go to place whenever he’s tired and in need of relaxation. On weekdays, he joins study group sessions to stir away from procrastinating since it’s one his strongest suit. By mingling with other students, Minhyun believes he’s one step near his goal and he gets to know other people, too. During weekends though, the cafe owners apply a special rule in order to help them relax during the short break.

Minhyun, being the homebody that he is, usually prefers to stay at home and read a book to forget about his filial duties. He immerses himself in the alternate universe for two days before going back to reality, which is a world full of late night sleeps and coffee drinking days.

Unfortunately, with the recent group project his friend’s conducting in their dorm over the weekend, Minhyun’s finding it hard to stay in his sanctuary. Being a music student, Jaehwan uses his messy space as an excuse for his creativity and more often than not, it stresses him out. The cluttered papers on their coffee table makes him wince and the number of ramen cup noodles sitting beside it makes him cry out in frustration.

 **Never** has their dorm looked this messy before.

Minhyun had a wish when he received news about his roommate and that is a clean and responsible person. Turns out, the gods didn’t side with him on this one. He must’ve used every bit of his wish when he asked for a good dorm spot for the wifi. Well, wifi always beats roommate matters and Jaehwan’s pretty easy to order around whenever he’s free. Minhyun just wished he cared a little more with the state of their room.

And that’s the story of how he’s forced out of their dorm.

Of course, if Minhyun wanted to stay in somebody else’s dorm, he could’ve easily contacted his friends but he's usually not the type of person who’ll invade someone's personal space, for his personal gain. (He’s also pretty sure they won’t appreciate his presence at a Saturday and Sunday, having their own agendas to attend to)

That’s why the cafe served as a real hero to him. The layout of the cafe changes during the weekend, more individual tables and chairs are placed for those who’d like to enjoy their time alone, dividers are made for those with a group of friends, filtering out their noise during conversations. The genre playing in the background is usually a ballad song, just his cup of tea and the best part is, everyone followed the rules of staying orderly.

It is truly a haven for Minhyun. (He has Jaehwan to thank for it, too. Without him, he would’ve never found this)

“Oh hyung, you’re early today!” A young man emerged behind him with a tray full of sweets, the pudding especially looking good to eat. Perhaps, he should try out some today.

“Good Morning Daehwi~” Minhyun chirpily says, inserting his bookmark to retain the page he’s on. The young man in front of him is a freshman at the fashion department named Lee Daehwi. A bubbly and outgoing kid who never fails to amuse Minhyun with his actions and sweet gestures. Being a regular customer in the cafe, he’s gotten a lot closer to the younger lad, helping him out whenever he has problems.

“Are you joining today’s event?” Daehwi asks, tilting his head as he placed the pudding on his table, one he didn’t order but guessed was for bribing. The younger did have it in him, having done it a couple of times whenever he needs Minhyun to do something for him.  

“What event?”

“You didn’t read that huge banner outside before you entered?”

Minhyun scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. He doesn’t usually pay attention to his surroundings. “I didn’t read it”

“You were glued to your book again, aren’t you?” Minhyun chuckles at the statement, watching as Daehwi roll his eyes. By now, he’s used to Daehwi acting like a diva. Minhyun doesn’t say it but he’s kind of frightened by the younger kid who seemed like he has powers over certain events. Being friends with him also comes with a few relationship advice and he’s never heard the end of it since Daehwi found out about his zero dating experiences.

“Guilty as charged, so what event are you holding?” Minhyun looks around to find a signboard but there’s none. The fixed tables and stage at the center were his only clue. The stage is bigger than usual with an array of instruments at its side. (Ok, maybe Minhyun’s really a bit off today because how can he not notice the grand piano?)

“Hmmm, that’s a secret” Daehwi grins suspiciously “Maybe, if you join the event I can tell you~”

Minhyun chuckles, shaking his head “And why would I give in to this trap? I mean, I can just go and take a look outside”

“Because hyung, you love me and you still owe me”

“And I could still pay you back in a different way” Minhyun sets down his book as a finality to his words, sipping his drink to quench his thirst. This conversation is going smoothly if he might say so himself but this is Daehwi he’s talking about. The same kid who somehow forced his friend to confess. In what way? He doesn’t have any idea.

“Hyung, this is the only way you can repay me”

“It’s not” He retorts back “Why do you even want me to attend this ‘secret’ event? Is this related to dating because I swear Daehwi I don’t want to date right now”

Daehwi scoffs, making himself comfortable across Minhyun “Hyung, that’s what everyone says and deep inside, they all need someone to hold onto”

“And I’m not everyone…” He trails off “...I’m just me Daehwi, I don’t do flings and short relationships. You probably know that but I’m just repeating it”

“Of course I know that hyung! Every one of your friends know that too and it’s not even a secret” Daehwi shrugs nonchalantly, retrieving the tray as he stand up  “Fine, but honestly hyung, don’t you think you deserve to find someone right now who can cherish you? You’re not getting any younger and even Guanlin found someone he likes”

“What? Guanlin likes someone?” Well, that news to him but he should’ve seen it coming. The younger does give off a brighter aura these days, secretly escaping when their club activities are finished. Does everything really go unnoticed by him?

“Yeah, he does” Daehwi answers as if it’s nothing “Maybe if you paid a bit more attention you’d notice a certain bunny looking person always waiting outside your club room”

A certain bunny looking guy? Minhyun tries to rack his brain, memories from other days resurfacing. He’s doesn’t have the best photographic memory but he might be able to remember  bunny looking boy. “Wait, are you referring to that freshman? That famous one?”

“Yeah. Hyung, you’re really not updated but then again, what did I expect? this is sad”

“Daehwi, it’s not sad. I have my own life, too” Minhyun goes back to his book but he remained distracted. It’s unfortunate when someone younger than him gives him relationship advice and it’s sadder when those words sink in to make you realize they’re true. He’s not really looking for someone at the moment and he’s not into relationships if they won’t take it all the way. He’s that kind of romantic but deep inside, there’s also longing.

“I’m not forcing you but you should try. What if your soulmate’s there and you missed him? Isn’t that the worst?”

“You should know I don’t believe in soulmates”

“But I do believe you need someone”

“Why are you doing this to me Daehwi?” Minhyun asks again, putting his internal conflict to a rest. He’s going to regret this later on but it’s better to say that he tried than not at all. There’s always a first for everything.

“Why not hyung? Isn’t this like a proper chance to date someone?”

 

//

 

Minhyun shifts uncomfortably in his chair, eyeing the spectators who sat outside the ‘speed dating’ ring, their phones out and ready to take a video of the upcoming event. May the heavens forbid them from live streaming this event because Minhyun’s not sure how much dignity he’ll have left once everything’s done. He expected a few people because not everyone wanted to find love like these, but clearly he’s on the wrong side again. Apparently, they enjoy the thrill of dating someone you don’t know.

He dips his head down to avoid the stares of those familiar to him, focusing on the chunk of items on his table instead. He had the time to move away from all of this 2 hours ago. What on earth changed his mind the last minute? The want to feel a thrill? The chance to try it out even once? Or is the chance of finding someone?

Minhyun slaps his head with the book he’s holding.

_Stupid head and its stupid last minute ideas._

_Stupid heart and its longing for something._

“Is the seat taken?”

_Stupid husky voice that made his heart skip a beat._

_Wait._

_That sounds wrong._

Minhyun takes note of a husky voiced man that interrupted his train of thoughts, lifting his head almost immediately to pretend he’s not having a mental breakdown.

What greets him is the face a stranger, _a familiar stranger_ , whom he must’ve seen around campus. Honestly speaking, it would be hard for this stranger to go unnoticed especially with his distracting mop of pink hair that made him look younger than he might actually be. He’s smiling brightly, bunny teeth showing.

“Is...the seat taken?”

Minhyun snaps out “Ah, No! But according to Daehwi, we all have a designated partner” Minhyun takes out his dog wristband, a cute image of a samoyed displayed on it (which oddly looks like the person across him)

“Ahhh, I didn’t read the instructions but I guess you’re my partner? You have 105 printed on your band, too” Now that the stranger’s pointed it out, there’s a similar number next to his. Their only difference is the photo attached. While Minhyun has a dog, pink haired guy has a cat.

“You look like this cat” He says, chuckling as he took a seat. “Hello Mr. Cat”

“Just call me by my name” Minhyun hastily says, feeling a little bit embarrassed from the sudden pet name. A lot of his friends told him how much he resembled a cat and fox and a lot of them called him like that. Somehow, it felt different coming out of his mouth. “I’m Hwang Minhyun’

“I know” He replies, extending his hand “I’m Kang Daniel”

Minhyun takes Daniel’s hand cautiously as he kept a straight face on. “Have we met somewhere before? Sorry, I’m not very good with names but you’re quite familiar...with your pink hair”

“We’ve passed by each other but besides that, no direct contact. I  do know you since you’re quite popular around campus”

Minhyun flushed at the answer. He doesn’t consider himself very handsome, maybe (above) average but there’s a lot of good looking people in their campus. In a sea of people, he definitely doesn’t stand out. “I can guarantee you that I’m not”

“But that’s just you speaking and I can guarantee that you are famous” Daniel doesn’t press the issue after that, having sensed the growing discomfort in Minhyun. He’s observant, Minhyun will give him that.

The event doesn’t take place for a few minutes but the other couples are already sitting across each other. Some of them are laughing while some looked sour. Not every date goes according to plan anyway. He’s just glad he got someone who looks normal?

“What made you join?” Daniel looks quizzically at him, the sudden outburst making him jump in his seat. “I’m sorry, did I surprise you?”

“Uhh...Not really, I was just looking at something” Minhyun follows his line of sight and saw the food by the counter. The cakes look delicious, extra delicious if you would ask Minhyun and he’s not fond of sweets but the current dessert makes him want to try them out.

At the thought of Daniel and sweets, Minhyun couldn’t help but laugh. There he was, all nervous about their first meeting when it turns out the big person in front of him is just like a child. How can someone go from intimidating to soft?

“Anyways, to answer your question, I didn’t really plan to join”

“Oh? What changed your mind then?” That’s their first similarity.

“A little bird changed my mind” Daniel replies with a grin. “Do you want food? Maybe some drinks? I can go and get it for you”

“Ah, thank you. I am feeling quite thirsty” Minhyun answers, not bothering to continue the topic. He’s not really in the position to pry.

“Do you have any preference?”

“Grapefruit juice” He answers happily, leaning back on his chair so he can relax himself a little.  Daniel chuckles, eyes disappearing behind his smile and Minhyun notes how cute it is. His bunny teeth is quite adorable as well, adding more to his charm that Minhyun couldn’t deny.

“And here I was thinking that you’d be a coffee type of guy”

“Well, as they say, you discover something new everyday” Daniel follows it with a nod before going to the counter, Minhyun’s eyes following him.

Minhyun never told Daehwi his preference in people but he’d usually go for someone who can make him feel comfortable right away. Being a homebody, he’s more inclined to make his bed and books his only companion, but then again, he is quite talkative. It’s just exhausting to make a conversation with new people.

He sees Daniel coming back but no juice or waiting number in hand, he didn’t have time to ask as well when a figure stood on the stage, looking all nervous. He recognized that man, he’s been in their club room a few times already. Why is that everyone seems to come to their club room but he doesn’t notice anything?

“Hello everyone! My codename is Cloud and I’ll be singing a song today” He connects his phone to the speakers, earning a few claps from the audience before he can start. A familiar melody fills the room and Minhyun decides he should enjoy the performance but all of that is left unnoticed when he felt Daniel’s presence behind him.

“I didn’t know about this rule but you have to show a talent and impress your partner if you want to get a drink then if you want food, you should tell them a secret of yours. I can get you one after this performance hyung”

Minhyun looks sideways, not wanting to be rude but he immediately froze once he noticed how near their faces are. “Oh...Ahhh...It’s ok, I don’t mind just sit!”

“No~ Let me get you a drink!”

“I’m fine really” Minhyun insists, pulling Daniel down to sit but the younger doesn’t budge. Minhyun’s got to give it to him, he’s a lot stronger than he looks. The go at it for quite awhile until the cheers erupted in the room. How can they spend 3 minutes just fighting over a performance?

“Hyung, this is a date and what is a date without food?”

“You don’t have to force yourself” That’s mostly directed to Minhyun because he can see how eagerness in the younger.

“You can trust me on this one” Daniel lightly pinched his cheeks, feeling comfortable with the whole situation “And, I don’t think I’ll fail considering I need to impress a special someone” The words caught Minhyun off guard and Daniel took this chance to run off to the stage. Maybe he’s feeling a little bit embarrassed with the whole situation because his partner had to showcase something like his talents for him. If Daniel’s going to do it hen Minhyun might as well. He’s not very comfortable with the idea of more than 50 people staring at him but he should do it.

“Hello everyone~ I’m Mr. Dog and my partner there is Mr. Cat” Daniel gestures towards him “Today, I’ll be dancing for everyone and hopefully, it can impress him”

Daniel ended his speech with a wink directed at Minhyun, the spectators cheering and cooing at how cute it was. He can hear the couples behind talking about how it’s such a great gesture and Minhyun flushed with pride. Daniel is his partner after all. Is it bad that he’s enjoying this somehow?

The noise died down once the music started, all their attention directed to Daniel who seems comfortable with their stares. His gaze changed the moment he moved to the song, body gracefully moving along the rhythm and it’s at that moment Minhyun realized who Daniel is. He remembers being dragged by Jonghyun to their dance organization a few times and he’s always been captivated by a certain guy who’s always in training clothes.

Often times, he’d catch this person sleeping on the bench but Minhyun can say he enjoys it when he feeds the stray cats just outside the room. Perhaps, that’s the real reason why Minhyun felt comfortable. He’s met Daniel a few times before but they haven’t been properly introduced.

Daniel steps down the stage once he’s finished, a big grin present on his face when Minhyun lends him a handkerchief. “So, did I impress you?”

“You did and now, it’s my turn”

This took Daniel by surprise “What? I’m ok hyung if you don’t feel comfortable”

“No” Minhyun insists, already on his way to the stage “Let me do this for you”

Minhyun felt uncomfortable under the gaze of many people but compared to the soft look Daniel gave him, they’re nothing. He can do this, Minhyun whispers to himself. Just think of the crowd as ants and he can do it. Minhyun reached out to get the mic, tripping over his feet in process, almost falling down. He hears Daniel shouting in panic but he held a hand up to make a sign that he's ok. 

Well, That didn’t go well.

“I’m ok, I’m ok!” He says, laughing nervously. Minhyun clears his throat, dusting off the imaginary dirt on his pants “Alright, I’m Mr. Cat. I hope you're all having a great time and today, I’ll sing Marry Me”

Once the music starts, Minhyun closed his eyes  to feel the music. Everything around him seems to disappear and he sang with all his heart. By the time he finished, everyone’s clapping and cheering, complimenting him for his vocal color, which is an overwhelming feeling for him. Minhyun bows, rushing off to their table where Daniel’s nowhere to be seen.

“Hyung you did well!” Daehwi suddenly pops out of nowhere giving him quite a fright “I didn’t know you have a talent”

“I sing, it’s a hobby”

“A hobby that you should showcase more. I’m pretty sure he’s fallen more for you”

Minhyun tilts his head to the side “What?”

As if caught red handed, Daehwi covers his mouth and runs off “NOTHING!!”

“Minhyun hyung, that performance was great!” _Ah, so that’s where he went_ Minhyun thinks, looking at the drinks in Daniel’s hold.

“Your performance is better than mine please” He retorts back, sitting down on his chair. “You really look great on that stage” Minhyun’s pretty sure his ears are red as hell now. His ears always gives away his feelings.

“So, marry me? A ballad song must be your genre” Daniel brings up once he’s seated on the chair, handing him his drink. The younger beamed a smile at him, letting his hands linger for a few more seconds. As bad as it sounds, he enjoyed the warmth his hands emit.

“That’s right” Minhyun slowly takes his hand back, feeling a little bit clammy. He quietly sips his drink, stealing a glance at Daniel whose stare remained glued at him. Minhyun should’ve known he’s doomed the moment this pink haired man appeared in front of him.

“Hmm, although I’m flattered I’m not sure I’ll marry you right away hyung, but perhaps another date?”

Minhyun sputters out his drink, surprised by Daniel’s words. It wasn't the amused smile that made him blush like a high schooler nor was it the chuckle that escaped his lips when he coughed. It was the tone of his voice. The sincerity underneath it.

“Another date? Are you sure you want to take me out on another date?” Did he leave enough impression for a second date?

“Yes” Daniel answers while looking straight into his eyes and Minhyun couldn’t feel more secure at the moment. The way Daniel held his gaze meant something and that it’s real.

“I’ll think about it” Minhyun teases but he already has an answer.

“Do you want to eat while doing so?”

“Then…you’ll have to share a secret with me”

“I don’t mind. Come here” Daniel leans forward, propping his elbows on the table as he beckon Minhyun to come closer. The older obliges albeit a little bit confused, leaning closer until they’re a breath away. “I’ll tell you my secret”

“...Ok?”

“I joined the blind dating event because of you”

The younger didn’t give him time to answer, jumping off his seat with a goofy smile on his face. Minhyun blink once, twice, until he’s watching Daniel’s back, his heart beating uncharacteristically in his chest. Maybe he should make more last minute decisions, this turned out better than he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading~ You can reach me here if you want to drop by some prompts or something but let's talk, too!  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/peachyfox) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peachyfoxstar) (◕ ˬ ◕✿)
> 
> It would be nice to get some feedback, I'd love to hear your thoughts! They keep me motivated haha


End file.
